Vehicles such as battery-electric vehicles (BEVs), plug-in hybrid-electric vehicles (PHEVs), mild hybrid-electric vehicles (MHEVs), or full hybrid-electric vehicles (FHEVs) contain an energy storage device, such as a high voltage (HV) battery, to act as a propulsion source for the vehicle. The HV battery may include components and systems to assist in managing vehicle performance and operations. The HV battery may include one or more arrays of battery cells interconnected electrically between battery cell terminals and interconnector busbars. The HV battery and surrounding environment may include a thermal management system to assist in managing temperature of the HV battery components, systems, and individual battery cells. Vehicles with one or more HV batteries may include a battery management system that measures and/or estimates values descriptive of the HV battery, vehicle components, and/or battery cell present operating conditions.